Mary Sue
by Madame Awesome
Summary: OneShot What happens when you get a little too attached to your characters?


_DISCLAIMER: NOBODY IN THIS STORY IS MEANT TO BE ANYONE I KNOW. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY PERSON, LIVING, DEAD OR UNDEAD, IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL…_

_Also, I don't own Supernatural. Duh._

* * *

She sat hunched over her keyboard, entirely lost in the world on the screen before her. Her eyes flickered across line after line, rereading what she had just finished typing.

Dean's hand caressed her cheek ever so softly. He drew in close – so close that she could feel his hot breath and the gentle brush of his lips on her ear as he whispered, 'I love you, Mary-Sue.'

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the words she had always longed to hear. She closed her eyes, trying to savour the moment, but doubts invaded her bliss, doubts she couldn't help but voice. She opened her eyes with a sigh and took a step back, looking up into his breathtakingly beautiful face.

'I love you too, Dean. I always have. But how can we ever be together? You spend your life on the road, hunting demons with your slightly less attractive yet nonetheless endearing younger brother, while I'm a dedicated warrior slash doctor slash army general slash vampire goddess. We come from different worlds. Our love can never be."

Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, but she refused to let them fall. Her iron will bore down until the only sign of her heartache was a slight trembling of the lips.

"We'll find a way to make it work. We have to. You're the perfect woman for me. With your dark, red-streaked hair, your laughing eyes and short stature, you're the perfect match for my tall, sculpted body, blonde hair and rugged good looks. We're clearly meant to be. Think about it: we both love to kill the undead, we both think that a shotgun is the ideal weapon in most situations and we share a hidden passion for Jane Austen. There couldn't be two people more perfect for one another.'

He looked all the way down at her with a smile that melted her heart. Staring up at him with her neck craned all the way back, she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms, but that would never do. It would be undignified for a Warrior, let alone a Doctor General Vampire Goddess Warrior, to betray her feelings so boldly. Instead, she permitted herself just a small smile before she continued to raise her objections.

'I agree, we're soulmates, but you can't deny that the world keeps trying to tear us apart! How can our love survive against such odds?'

'We'll find a way. I promise you that. There's no power on earth, in heaven or in hell that can stop our love.' His defiant, husky voice warmed her heart and as she looked into his long-lashed eyes she saw that he truly meant every word he spoke.

'Oh, Dean!' She let herself sink into his strong, yet surprisingly gentle embrace. 'Promise me you'll love me forever!'

She could hear his heart, feel it beating against her face as she held him tight. It quickened as he spoke. 'I promise. Forever."

She smiled, her face crinkled slightly because it was smooshed against his impressively broad chest.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'But Dean, my darling, what shall we do now? Through our combined efforts, we've hunted and killed every single demon on earth. How will we spend our time now?'

She waited as he thought, his masculine brow creased with the effort thinking required.

'Well… Maybe…' He stopped mid-sentence, clearly stumped. 'I could try my hand at being a doctor too, just like you…?'

'Uh… I don't think it's for you. I mean, I can work, and you know I'd be glad to support us, my dear, but wouldn't you get bored without hordes of evil beings to battle?'

'I suppose you're right. So what can we do? Is our love truly doomed to end in tragedy?'

She thought for a second, trying desperately to find a way to make her beloved happy once more. Then she had it.

'Maybe we should reopen the gate to hell and unleash another band of demonic reprobates to plunder North America? That way we'd both have plenty to do and we could fight side by side to save the world.'

His face lit up. 'Yes, my love! What a brilliant idea! We shall be the greatest fighting team this world has ever known, on a noble mission of self-sacrifice. All demons will quake before us. They will flee whenever the three of us arrive in town.'

'Wait… what?'

'I said, they will flee.'

'No, wait. Who did you mean?'

'The demons, obviously. The townspeople would have no reason to flee. We're on a noble mission of self-sacrifice to save the world.'

'No, not that. What did you mean when you said 'the three of us'?'

'Well, there's you, me and Sam. Why? Did you want to bring someone else?'

'No, Dean. I kind of thought it would just be the two of us…'

'Oh. I see.' His perfectly chiselled face fell. 'I understand if you and Sam don't want me around. I know I intimidate you with my unparalleled fighting skills and natural charisma…'

'No, my love. I meant you and I. I didn't imagine that our great demon fighting team would include your brother.'

'What? Why not?' he demanded.

She paused, unsure how to put her feelings into words. 'Well, it's a little weird, don't you think?'

'No… why? How is it weird?' He looked genuinely surprised.

'He's your brother. I'm the love of your life. It's just kind of an odd trio…'

Hurt and confusion lined his face. 'You want me to… ditch Sam?'

She was hasty to soothe him. 'No, no. Of course not. Just to… let him spend a little time on his own. It'll be good for him to, you know, pause, reconnect, have some Sam time…'

'I can't do that. I'm sorry.' He was impassive as he spoke.

She tried to hide the anger in her voice. 'Why not?'

'He's my brother.'

'I know,' she said, her tone a little whiny now. 'But why do you need to travel with him constantly? I mean, he's twenty-six. Isn't that a little old to be baby-sat? After all, he's a hunter too.'

'He's my brother.'

'I know, you mentioned that. I just wanted some 'us time'…' She raised her eyebrows suggestively and smiled up at him.

His face didn't change. 'He's my brother.'

She could see he was going to be stubborn about this. 'Ok, ok. Fine. I get it. He's your brother. We can all go together…'

Dean sighed in obvious relief, his apollonian face relaxing. 'I'm glad you understand.'

As he turned to face the road ahead, she muttered under her breath. 'What, are you two having some kind of bromance or something? Honestly…'

Entirely oblivious, Dean smiled to himself. 'Now, the three of us will be the greatest fighting team there ever was! Let us travel to the gates of hell! Hi ho silver! Away!'

He drew his hands up before him, as if riding an invisible horse. Without a second thought she copied him, and together they galloped off into the sunset, to unleash evil upon the world and then save it from the destruction they had caused.

"Hey there."

She sat bolt upright in her chair as the deep, husky voice invaded her reverie.

"What?"

She spun around, the wheels on her chair squeaking softly in contrast to the loud thudding of her heart. She had thought she was alone.

The rest of the room was in shadow, so she reached behind her to flip the light switch. As the room came into bright relief, she blinked, trying to force her eyes to adjust. She had to know who was in her room. It was a strangely familiar voice, but in a house with just her mother and sister (her father being presently overseas), there was no reason for a man to be in her room.

As her eyes slowly grew accustomed to the light, the figure before her came into focus. Whatever she had expected to see, it was not this.

Dean Winchester, in the flesh, sat on the edge of her bed.

He smiled softly. "I said, 'hey there'."

Before her brain could possibly cope with this new event, her body reacted and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa – whoa… Calm down! Breathe! Just breathe." His eyes were worried as he surveyed the girl seated in front of him. Too late, she remembered that her family was out of the house.

"You – you… you're him."

"Him?"

"You're… Jensen Ackles!"

"Who?" His face was puzzled. "I don't know who that is. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Her stomach dropped as the shock began to set in. This was actually Dean? How could that be possible? Surely it was a joke.

But there was no hint of laughter, no sign of deception in his deep eyes. No, he was telling the truth. Dean Winchester was in her room. But how?

"I don't understand… You're not real. How are you here?"

"What do you mean, I'm not real? Don't I look real to you?"

"I guess, but you're not really real. Not real-real. You're a television character! You're from Supernatural. Which is ironic, actually, because this definitely falls under that category."

"What category?"

"Supernatural! This is supernatural!"

"Oh no, baby. It's oh so natural."

"Eew – did you really just say that?"

"Maybe… that depends. Did you like it?"

"No."

"Ahh. Then no, I didn't say it."

"Good."

A thousand questions raced through her mind as she watched him watch her. She didn't know where to begin.

"How did you get here?"

A look of mild annoyance crossed his features. "Actually, that's a pretty good question. One minute I was in a motel room, talking to my… talking to a friend of mine. Next thing you know, I was here, siting on this bed, talking to you."

"A… friend?" She couldn't resist asking.

"Yes," he replied, suddenly defensive. "Why?"

"No reason. Out of curiosity, what's this friend's name?"

"Mary Sue. We just met, actually, but she's pretty amazing. Perfect in every way. It's so unreal…"

"MARY SUE?" Try as she might, she could not control the volume of her voice. Her head was spinning. If she hadn't already been seated, she would have felt the need to sit down. "MY Mary Sue?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, YOUR Mary Sue? She's mine."

"No, she's mine. I created her."

"Created?" His gaze was incredulous. "What are you on, lady?"

"I wrote her. She's mine. My original character."

"She's not a character. She's as real as I am."

"I think I'd know. After all, I based her on…" She stopped, rethinking what she had been about to say.

"On?" He wasn't about to let this go.

"Well, if you must know… Me. I based her on me."


End file.
